


The Best Kind of Roleplaying

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Female Character, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kind where they have sex, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind of Roleplaying

“The alpha cat… er, dog, mounts his eager mate, preparing to breed with her.”

Now _this_  was the kind of roleplaying Jade was interested in!

She laid on her stomach on the bed, butt sticking in the air and tail wagging in anticipation. Nepeta kneeled over her, legs straddling her own and bone bulge fully erect, hovering over her pert buttocks. Nepeta removed her lube-slick hands from her olive member and worked them into Jade’s ass, and she moaned as the troll’s thumbs worked at her anus, her own cock dribbling precum into the bedsheets. “Mmm, the bitch is more than ready for breeding, eager for the alpha to impregnate her ass with a great big load of semen.”

Nepeta giggled. Obviously, that’s not how it worked, but that’s why they were roleplaying, right? She pulled her thumbs out of Jade and gripped at her hips, pushing the tip of her thick little bulge right up to her pucker. “Well, then, I better not keep you waiting!” she said, slipping back into first person. Actions spoke louder than words at this point anyway. With one big push, Nepeta thrust her entire bulge inside, and Jade howled in ecstasy as the troll bottomed out in her.

Jade liked it rough, so Nepeta didn’t waste any time going slow. She pulled her shaft most of the way out, then slammed it back in, pounding the human girl’s asshole at a brisk pace. Jade loved every minute of it, panting and drooling into the bed as the alien cock hammered at her backdoor. Nepeta knew she was being submissive in this particular roleplaying scenario, so she grabbed Jade’s tail in her right hand and yanked it tightly, using it as leverage to fuck her even harder. “Well, how do you like it, bitch?”

“I love it,” Jade answered hazily, the side of her head pressed into the mattress. “I love being your bitch, give it to me harder!” Nepeta complied, pulling her up by the tail and humping her faster and faster, her swollen member drilling the depths of Jade’s colon. Jade let out a shuddering moan as the stimulation increased, feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching.

“I’m about to cum. Are you ready?” Nepeta asked, her hands rubbing at Jade’s ass and preparing to “impregnate” it. Jade didn’t answer her verbally, instead responding with a loud moan as her untouched cock fired off a load of sticky white human semen into the bed. “Hey, you came before me! No fair!” Nepeta punished her with a swift slap to the ass, drawing a tired post-orgasm yelp from her, then pounded into her faster and faster to reach her own climax. She cried out as she finally reached her limit, flooding Jade’s ass with her sticky olive seed, then pulled out to mark her territory with a few more strands of green material across Jade’s back.

Nepeta had to admit, she found _this_  kind of roleplaying increasingly interesting as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
